


You make it feel like Heaven

by Chatterbox



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatterbox/pseuds/Chatterbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iker is a doctor and Cesc has a bleeding nose. The result of it all is: FLUFF =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You make it feel like Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> So here is a one shot I posted on Tumblr a while ago. I hope you'll like it =D (of course, reviews make me happy ^^)  
> Enjoy your reading =)

“Hey Iker, could you take care of the patient number 43 for me please? 

Dr Casillas answered affirmatively, feeling he had no choice anyway. The day had been going on forever, and Iker was starting to think that everyone had chosen to end up in bad situations at the same time. As a result: the emergency waiting room was full of people, even more so than usual. 

_Hi I’m Iker Casillas and you are?

_Cesc, Cesc Fàbregas, answered the patient with a funny voice, because of the tissue he was keeping under his nose.

_So, I guess that you have a bad case of nosebleed? 

Cesc nodded his head and Iker could see he was smiling even though his bloody handkerchief was hiding his face partially. The patient had wanted to answer sarcastically for a moment, but making a joke such as “Well done Sherlock” to the person who would most likely be the solution to his problem would, if the said person was touchy, let him all alone with his bleeding nose and a tissue as his only alternative. 

_Come with me, I’m going to take care of it.

Cesc got up in the idea of following the doctor, but he suddenly felt the floor disappearing under his feet and his vision becoming blurry. When he regained his balance a few seconds later, he discovered that the reason why he had not fallen down was because Iker had prevented it, catching him before it had time to happen. Cesc looked at him in the eyes and lost himself there, as stupid as it may sound. However, he quickly realised that he had nearly tripped on a doctor in the middle of the emergency waiting room… where, of course, plenty of people were sitting down, watching the scene unfold… Well, it was embarrassing. 

_Wow, it looks like you’ve lost a lot of blood, do you think you’ll make it to a bed? 

_Yes, don’t worry, it should be alright… And… thank you for… you know… catching me, said Cesc, blushing, suddenly finding the ground very interesting.  
Iker smiled and answered:

_You’re welcome. There, keep hold of my arm, that way you can lean on me if you feel light-headed. 

Cesc just nodded, knowing that he would probably make a fool of himself… well, even more so… if he tried speaking. Iker got Goosebumps because of Cesc’s hand on his arm and he hoped that it was cold enough for his patient to think this had nothing to do with him. 

Afterwards, Iker took care of Cesc; trying his best to concentrate with the latter’s eyes on him. Then, it was time for him to go home and Iker watched him leave, in a sort of daze. Sergio, smiling knowingly, snapped his finger in front of his friend’s face.

Iker regained his senses and tried to pretend that nothing had happened and that he was absolutely unperturbed.

_You totally are into that guy.

Iker’s brows furrowed and he asked:  
_Who are you talking about?

_That patient of yours, who else?

_I don’t know what you mean, answered Iker, busying himself with a patient’s file he pretended to read. 

_Don‘t act like you don’t totally crush on your patient. 

_You are not going to drop it, are you?

_Nope, confirmed Sergio, popping the ‘p’. 

Iker sighed. Sometimes, Sergio could be a pain in the ass, but he was a great friend, so Iker lived with it. 

_Okay, so yes, the patient was cute and I may, or may not, have a crush on him. But anyway, it does not change anything, he is gone now.

_Well, you could always take a look at his file… suggested Sergio with an innocent look, suspecting Iker would not like the idea.

_Don’t even think about it, it is not professional.

_And so, who cares?

_I do, and don’t you dare do it behind my back, I’ll know anyway. 

_Oh alright, you’re boring sometimes you know. 

Iker often joked about how Sergio was able to get his diplomas and to cope with a work as stressing as theirs when he was behaving like a child half the time. But, in fact, he understood that there was more to him than meet the eye. Sergio had problems, like everyone else; he just chose to hide it underneath his devil-may-care attitude. 

At lunch time, Iker sat with Sergio, as always, and the young man talked about his new boyfriend… again. 

_You know, I’m going to see him play football on Sunday afternoon. Do you want to go there with me?

_Well… it’s nice of you to invite me and all but… you know, I usually use my free-time to…

_Mope around all day on your sofa, watching DVDs and eating chocolate? Interrupted his friend.

_Well yes, pretty much. But, you know I love to mope around so… 

_Oh, come on Iker, do it for me, please, he insisted.

_Okay, okay! You’re lucky I like you, annoying twit. 

So, here was Iker, on Sunday, watching football. When the players came onto the pitch, Iker was busy texting his brother, so he was kind of startled when Sergio elbowed him in the ribs, saying enthusiastically:

_Look, isn’t it your crush right there, next to the tall guy?

Iker tried not to look too interested, which was a loss of time, as Sergio could read him like an open book, and looked where his friend’s finger was pointing. 

_Yes, it looks like it’s him.

_Well, at least, now you know the chances that he’s gay are very high. 

The team in which Fernando, Sergio’s boyfriend, and Cesc played was, in fact, an association which supported gay people suffering from discrimination in sport. Therefore, many members of the team were gay, or bi, themselves. 

In the middle of the game, Cesc was fooled and fell down on the pitch, having apparently been hit on the head. Iker was the first to notice, as he was watching the man intently, even when he did not have the ball.

He ran onto the pitch, not caring what anyone would have to say about it, and went straight to Cesc. He held the boy’s head so he would not move it and checked his pupils.  
Cesc, who seemed in a pretty bad state, asked:

_Am I dead?

_No, of course not, why would you say that? answered Iker in a soft voice.

_It certainly feels like heaven, declared Cesc in a cheesy tone, before he lost consciousness.

***

_I said what?! He exclaimed after Gerard, his best friend, who also played on the team, had told him what had happened after he was hit. 

_Oh my god, that is so embarrassing! I’m so stupid!

Gerard couldn’t stop laughing: 

_You were so out of it!

Cesc glared at him:

_It’s not funny! Now I’ll never see him again, he must probably think I’m crazy.

_Well, I think that, crazy or not, he found you cute.

_What in the world could possibly make you think that? His best friend asked, sounding surprised and confused.

_Well, you might need a mirror.

Cesc did not really understood what Gerard meant by that, but he ran to the nearest mirror nonetheless, and he discovered, written on the bandage around his head, a phone number. Iker had written it, not being able to wait for Cesc to wake up as he had been called by the hospital. 

Cesc almost happy danced in the middle of his bathroom. However, he could not read the numbers because he was seeing them in reverse order. This made it very confusing considering he had just woken up from being knocked out. So he went back to the living-room and asked:

_Geri, could you please read it for me?

_No, it is far funnier to see you try sorting it out yourself.  
Cesc’s reaction was priceless, he looked at Gerard, shocked, mouth agape, trying to come up with something to say but failing miserably.

It took one hour of pleading and threatening to never talk to him ever again from Cesc for Gerard to accept giving him Iker’s number. And Cesc lost no more time in waiting to call him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at "clumsy-fox" or "head-in-rainbows" :)


End file.
